StarcraftStand of Humanity
by Ei47
Summary: The UED is defeated, and the Protoss are broken and scattered. Kerrigan turns her attention to the one place that may be a threat, Earth. But there is a much greater enemy then the zerg...
1. Prologue

_**Starcraft**_

_By Jonathan Share_

_Based on the game Starcraft_

_-Post BW_

I do not own any part of Starcraft.

Prologue 

Power. The Zerg swarm easily caught up to the fleeing Terran Fleet. Cruelty. The ships were quickly decimated. Fighters scrambled to defend the larger ships, and were quickly destroyed in many brilliant blasts of fire. Efficiency. None survived. The UED had failed. As the ships began to burn, escape pods were jettisoned. Merciless. All the pods were intercepted and destroyed. All of it because of one person… if you could call her a person… Kerrigan, Queen in Blades watched as her last hurdle of the Korprulu Sector fell before her. The Terran Dominion was defeated. Mengsk had paid for his betrayal. The Protoss had fallen to the cunning of the Queen of Blades. Nothing could stop her. Only perhaps, one place in the distant place of the Galaxy. Yes, if it would fall, Kerrigan would truly be ruler of the Galaxy. Reaching out to her cerebrates, she quickly ordered them to prepare her army for another warp. Kerrigan looked over her army. Nothing could stop her swarm. Not even Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

David sped along the border of the resistance camp on his vulture speeder bike. "No reason for the commander to send me on this job" he thought bitterly. What were the chances the Zerg would find them? Even if the Zerg did find them, it would be over. The resistance just didn't have the power to stand up to the Zerg, no matter how many famous leaders led it. Grumbling to himself, David turned his bike around, and began to head back to the base for it was nearly the end of his shift. Just as he had begun to relax, something flung itself at his vulture.

David was so startled he nearly was knocked off his vulture. A zergling was holding on the back of his bike, and was inching its way closer to the driver's seat. Cursing, David quickly thought of some way to kill it without sacrificing himself as well. He accelerated, hoping the zergling would fall off at the sudden change of speed. No such luck. The zergling dug its claws into his vulture, and suddenly scraped over the side of the bike. David looked back, and to his horror, the fuel tank had been punctured. Knowing he only had a few minutes before his vulture would be drained of fuel, David steered his bike towards the nearest tree. He bailed, leaping from his vulture just before it smashed into the tree. The resulting explosion was enormous. The fire from the crash was increased even more when it reached the leaking fuel from the vulture. The zergling was instantly incinerated.

David panted, knowing how close he had been of becoming fried. Base wasn't far off. He limped towards the direction his scanner told him to go. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he began the march back. David shuddered, for if any zerg critter creeped him out, it was a zergling. Looking back at the smoldering wreck of his craft to make sure the zergling was dead, he stopped in horror. Three more were running at him across the field. David began sprinting as fast as he could, but he stumbled often due to the pain in his leg. After he got up, he pulled out his radio and began running again.

"This is Private David Matrece! I've been attacked a Zergling in sector 17! My vulture's wrecked, and there are three more behind me! Someone help me! My leg is killing me, there's shrapnel everywhere in it! I need help!"

No answer. Furious and frightened, David ran as fast as he could, but the zerglings behind him were gaining. Just as David started to lose hope, he saw the tops of the watchtowers of the base! The inspiration shot through him, and he ran faster than he though it was possible. But the zerglings were still right behind him. The large one was speeding up, almost able to claw at him. So close, David could hear the demented panting.

"Just 50 yards" He panted. His lungs screamed for rest, and the pain in his injured leg was becoming unbearable. The doors were right ahead. The zergling closest to him leaped. David closed his eyes and leaped towards the doors that were opening for him. He made it, as the zergling was pelted with bullet fire. The other zerglings skidded to a halt, but met the same fate as their leader. The ground was soaked in the blood of the zerglings, but it was a fruitless victory if you could call it a victory. The Zerg were coming. There would be no escape.

The base was in a panic. Soldiers and civilians ran in the street, barricading houses and bunkers alike. Sergeants spouted orders, and soldiers gathered into formations. Human soldiers worked along side Protoss warriors to prepare the defense of the settlement. General Raynor watched it all, and knew all their efforts would be nothing. He walked off into the briefing room, followed by the Protoss captain Artanis.

"Raynor what are you doing?" Artanis asked, "you can't be locked up in here, morale is low, the troops need to see that their leader is helping them." Raynor paced the room for a while that sat into his chair.

Raynor dropped his head. "Artanis, you know just as well as I do that no matter how many people we recruit, no matter how many barricades we put up, it'll all be in vain. You've seen the Zerg attack before; you know how merciless they are. They keep coming Artanis, they never stop. No matter how many you kill, there are always thousands more to replace them. The only reason why we stood a chance before was because the Overmind was flawed. It was cunning and brilliant, but it underestimated its enemies. That led to its downfall. Kerrigan will not make the mistake her former master made." Raynor said gloomily.

Artanis replied, "Well you must do something! You cannot abandon the people Raynor! You have to do something!" Raynor raised his head slowly.

"Well… there is one thing… it's doubtful it would work, Kerrigan always has a backup plan. But I suppose it's the only thing we've got." Raynor rose from his chair and explained his plan to Artanis.

"I'll scramble the best pilots we have immediately" Artanis said, "Raynor we will need escort out of the system. Will you be able to provide us cover?

"Of course" Raynor answered, "but Artanis, we'll need to help hold the base. If our pilots are successful, the zerg will route their attack to pursue our ships. Then we can evacuate everyone off this planet. And Artanis, we'll need a place to escape to."

"Don't worry Raynor, I've got a nearby planet that has an asteroid field surrounding it. We will be able to maneuver through it and lose the Zerg forces chasing us." Artemis said.

Raynor asked, "What planet is it?"

"Moria" Artanis answered.

Suddenly, a marine rushed into the room. Panting hard, he recovered his breath and said, "Sirs! The enemy Zerg force has landed! They're approaching now!"

Raynor grabbed his rifle and walked out of the room. "Here goes nothing" he muttered to himself.

Before some battles, there's a lot of noise, David thought to himself. Troops trying to rally themselves, and make enough noise to put fear into their enemies' hearts. But on the eve of other battles, there is pure silence. No one stirs, no one talks. The silence is much more frightening than noise any army could make. The silence comes from fearful soldiers, knowing that their chances of getting out alive are slim. And this is just the battle I'm in now, David thought to himself. The silence was broken, as the ground began to vibrate, for hundreds of thousands of feet were marching towards the outpost. In the horizon, David could see the massive Zerg swarm. He glanced around at the army he was in. Two large towers, stocked with Human and Protoss soldiers. An armored gate, and wall lined with more soldiers. Just inside past the gate the most of the force was assembled. Protoss zealot warriors and mechanical dragoons stood waiting for the enemy. Human marines lined up with firebats in front and ghosts in the rear. In the front stood Jim Raynor and Artanis. Brave, David thought to himself, but it would be no good. They were all going to die no matter what happened. He leaned on his left leg gingerly, wishing he could have been evacuated with the critically injured, but he knew his injury was far from critical. The Zerg were very close now, almost in firing range of the siege tanks. The Zerg army crawled to a stop, and all was still. Then some figure in the front of the Zerg ranks, that did not look completely Zergish, it looked like it might have been a Protoss if it did not have large claws instead of arms. It raised one of its tremendously large claws, and gave out a hideous cry, and the Zerg army moved in upon the base.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Raynor was awed by their speed. The Zerglings lead the charge, dashing across the land in front of the base at an amazing pace. They were easily killed, and few reached the gates. The fierce Hydralisk followed the Zerglings. They slithered to the gate with surprising speed, and began slicing away at the gate. Bullets riddled their bodies, but they only fell until their carapace was completely compromised. The gate had some marks in it, but it was still holding strong. The bodies of the zerglings and the hydralisks piled up around it, blood pooling on the ground.

The ground began to shake, and a large number of mammoth Ultralisks rampaged towards the gate. They knocked everything in their path aside, friend or foe. The bullets seemed to have no effect on the humongous beasts. They reached the gate uninjured, and began to pound away with their huge tusks. The gates began to bend, and the Ultralisks showed no sign of slowing down. Finally, a tusk ripped through the weakened metal, then another, and another. Then the gate was knocked aside, and the Zerg poured into the outpost.

Raynor watched in horror as the gate was knocked down. Quickly remembering he was in charge, he gave the orders to his troops.

"CHARGE!!!" He yelled, and the Protoss zealots activated their psi blades and leapt and the Zerg invaders.

"DRAGOONS FIRE!" Raynor hollered, and the spider like dragoons fired blue energy onto the Ultralisks, and the beasts reared and in pain, and sped towards their new attackers. The dragoons concentrated their fires and the Ultralisks, taking many down, but the zerglings and hydralisks rushed into the base, and began ripping apart the soldiers.

"THIS IS FOR KEVIN YOU SLIMY BASTARDS!" One marine screamed as he fired his rifle over and over at the zerglings advancing at him. Several were shot and lay twitching on the ground. Then his rifle clicked dry, and he vainly attempted the beat off his attackers with his hands as the zerglings ripped through his armor and flesh.

The battle was beginning to turn into a slaughter, as the Zerg forces kept coming, no matter how many were killed. Raynor turned and fired at a Hydralisk, but he was to late, as its scythe like claw had already stabbed through a marine, and the marine fell to the floor, soaking in his own blood. Raynor spotted Artanis yelling at him

"RAYNOR! MOVE YOUR MEN BACK TO THE SECOND LEVEL! THE PILOTS ARE NEARLY THERE; YOU MUST SAVE AS MANY OF YOUR MEN AS YOU CAN! I SHALL HAVE MY FORCES COVER YOU!" Artanis yelled.

"ALL MEN FALL BACK! FALL BACK TO THE SECOND LINES!" Raynor bellowed, as the troops began to move back from the Zerg onslaught. Many zealots moved forward, and engaged the Zerg forces to give the rest of the soldiers cover to retreat. Among them was the captain Artanis. Just then, an arcillerate shell fell upon the mass of Zerg, and detonated in an explosion of super heated gases. Artanis' forces recovered, and the Zerg in the base did not. Several of the marines raised their arms and shouted in victory, but it was far from over.

Raynor had begun directing the civilians and the wounded into the evacuation ships. The he saw the second wave of Zerg forces advancing upon Artanis' small group.

"Oh no…" He muttered.

The Zerg forces burst through the fallen gate, and many of the soldiers were caught and killed. The zealots held their ground, until a huge Ultralisk knocked several aside. It spotted Artanis, and charged for him. Artanis rolled to the side, and the Ultralisk rammed into the wall, cracking the solid rock. It turned around, and swung one of its tusks and Artanis. Artanis sidestepped the deadly tusk, and swiped at the Ultralisk's leg, and cut it. The Ultralisk howled in pain, and stomped on the ground, and Artemis stumbled from shaking of the ground. The Ultralisk, sensing weakness, swung again, and Artanis barley ducked under the tusk. Artanis leapt and slashed at the Ultralisk's mouth. It howled in pain, and swung its mammoth head around wildly. Artanis was recovering from his leap, when the blunt side of the tusk camp and smashed him across the room.

Artanis flew, and crashed his back into the stonewall. His shields had managed to hold most of the blow, but he was still stunned. The Ultralisk had stopped its rampage, and saw the being that had caused it so much pain. Enraged, it ran straight for Artanis, who had no option but to attempt to block the Ultralisk's tusk. The impact drove Artanis' psi blade deep into the tusk, but the momentum carried the tusk forward, and wrenched Artanis' arm and broke it. Artanis cried out in pain, but he got up to fight again. The Ultralisk swung its tusk again, but it missed and it's tusk became wedged in the stonewall. Artanis quickly ran up the tusk, and with his good arm stabbed the Ultralisk in the head. The beast cried out in pain, swayed, than fell dead.

Artanis limped his way back to the cover of the second line, which had been beating the Zerg attack off. Raynor stopped firing his rifle, and looked over at Artanis and saw his bloodied arm.

"Medic! Hey we need a medic!" Raynor called, and a medic ran over. "Artanis' arm looks pretty wrecked, go fix it up," Raynor ordered. The medic nodded and jogged over to Artanis and began treating his arm. Raynor turned his attention back to the onslaught, and fired into the crowd. The second line held strong, and the Zerg fell before the mass of bullets, grenades, and other Protoss weaponry. Raynor eased up on his trigger, when he saw a gruesomely mutated human running towards the second line. Large bulky sacs bulged from its soldiers, and hit tentacles flailed from its limbs and head. An infested Terran that held chemicals inside of it capable of destroying an entire house in one blow. Raynor began screaming, "TAKE IT DOWN! TAKE IT DOWN!" Several marines turned their attention to it, and began firing. Bullets smashed into it, and Raynor watched it jerk, but keep on running.

"Oh f" He began, as the infested Terran ran into a bunker and detonated itself. A huge explosion occurred, and Raynor was hurled by the force past the second line. Or what was left of the second line, for the infested Terran has decimated it completely. The barricades were decimated and most of the soldiers lay dead or dying on the ground. The blast had killed many Zerg as well, but even more poured into the outpost. Raynor crawled back to the last line, the only thing between the ravenous Zerg swarm and the ships that were loading evacuating civilians. The Zerg charged towards the last line, and the surviving defenders beat them aside. It seemed that the Zerg army was finally slowing.

In the chaos, Raynor saw a warrior that did not look like any Zerg strains he had ever seen before. It walked upright, but its legs ended in claws like a zergling. It had armor that looked similar to a zealot, but where the blades should have been, there were scythes just like a Hydralisk. A nearby zealot charged and attempted to stab it, but the being calmly stepped aside, then sliced the neck of the zealot. Raynor suddenly broke his view on the new enemy as an Ultralisk began rampaging through several unused vultures. It was batting them right and left with it's huge tusks, and one vulture was sent flying, and as Raynor followed the projectile, he saw it was heading right for the mysterious enemy.

"Let's see you dodge that," Raynor murmured, as the flying vulture sped even closer to the new warrior. The warrior used sudden speed and sliced upwards, and the next thing Raynor saw was that 2 halves of the vultures skidded past the unharmed warrior. Just then the warrior turned and stared right at Raynor. Raynor saw its eyes, and could tell it was not any beast of the Zerg. It was not completely dominated by animal instincts like most zerg; it had a mind of its own. The it began to walk towards Raynor, scythes swinging as it walked.

"TAKE HIM DOWN! ALL SQUADRONS FIRE!" Raynor yelled, and squadrons turned their attention from the dying zerg attackers to the new threat. Bullets pounded its armor, but it did not slow down. The marines began to get nervous, and started the back up as they fired.

"Why won't you die!?" Raynor yelled, and fired his rifle aiming for its head. Blue energy sparkled in front of the warrior, and it kept on walking towards Raynor.

Raynor was in a panic, nothing he did killed it. "FALL BACK!" He yelled, "GET INTO THE SHIPS!" The remaining defenders broke into an unorganized retreat, sprinting to the evacuation fleet. Behind them the Zerg army swelled once again, and the ships weren't ready for take off. Then something strange happened. All of the Zerg beasts roared, and stampeded out of the base, slaughtering anything unlucky enough to be in the way. Raynor looked at his strange new enemy, and it looked back at him with hatred in its eyes. Then it slowly turned and followed the Zerg swarm. Just then, Raynor's intercom sparked to life.

"Hello? Commander Raynor! We've done it! We've captured her!" a pilot spoke in the other end.

Raynor replied, "Dam good timing Captain! We were just about to be overrun! The Zerg are retreating, probably to pursue you. Are you ok?"

"Yea, we've got a pretty good head start in front of the critters, and our ships should be able to outrun them" The captain said.

"Well how is she?" Raynor asked, "Is there any problems with keeping her still?"

"Nosir, she put up a bit of a fight, but we tranquilized her just like you ordered us to. Anyways, she's in a cell made from those Protoss shields. We're ok here. Meetya at Moria Commander Raynor" the captain answered.

Raynor spoke, "Alright then, you make sure Kerrigan gets to Moria without being recovered by the Zerg swarm. Raynor out."

"Ay commander!" A soldier yelled from the ship, "The ships are prepped and ready to get off this rock!"

"Alright I'm coming" Raynor yelled back. He sighed, and walked away from the bloodstained outpost behind him, and boarded the ship.


End file.
